


The Naked Truth

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson makes an admission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For Talullah

I am not sure when I knew that I loved him more than I did my wife. Maybe it was when I went to see him a few weeks after my marriage and found him locked up in his room. 

He was unkempt and smelled horrid. He hadn’t eaten or dressed in several days when Mrs. Hudson sent for me. 

“He’s not even dressed, Doctor Watson,” she said at the door. 

“What do you mean?” I’d noticed she’d used the term several times. 

“He’s naked! Not a stitch.” 

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. “I’ll see what I can do. Maybe you could bring us a pot of tea in about half an hour or so?” 

I climbed the steps and let myself in, calling his name as I did. No answer. I used my key to unlock his door and there he lay, naked and filthy on the floor. 

“Hello, Watson. Divorced already?” 

“Have you been rolling in your own waste?”

“Who cares?”

“I do, you fool!” I hissed at him. 

I started water running in the tub as I gathered towels, soap and a few bath cloths for scrubbing him. When it was ready, I helped him up and guided him into the tub. I washed him as if he were a small boy, soaping and rubbing him from head to toe until the water was brown then I drained it and washed him again. 

Finally satisfied, I helped him from the tub, dried him and put his pyjamas on him. 

I led him to the sitting room where a steaming pot of tea and some scones waited for us. I served him then myself then sat down across from him.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” I roared at him. 

“I was bored and afraid.” 

“Afraid of what?” 

“That you’d never come back.” 

Something in me broke at his words and all the control I had held onto so tightly slipped. I hurried around the table and fell to my knees beside him. I took his face in my hands. 

“You fool! I could never leave you, not even if I wanted to.”

He pulled me close and touched his lips to mine. I knew then that I loved him more than any other person on earth, even my own wife. I kissed him back. 

~end~


End file.
